


No

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Angst, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey used his words, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Short and sweet  Mickey using his words with Ian.





	No

No. Was something Mickey was learning to say. No. With dating Ian, he was getting better at using his words. 

No. 

No.

No. 

"No Ian don’t.” Ian smiles. 

He loves hearing the words. Before, Mickey would just do whatever he said. Whatever, even with going out with Ian and his friends even though Mickey didn’t fit in with them. When his friend Lisa was being an ass to Mickey, and hurting his feelings, Mickey never once used his words to show how much it hurt.” 

When Ian found out that Lisa was being a bitch to Mickey, he didn’t know how much her words hurt his boyfriend. So he told her off. He didn’t need her as friend. 

So that night, after making love. Ian told Mickey. “Babe, you’ve got to tell me shit you know. Your words matter to me. You can tell me no, it’ll be okay. I’ll understand.”

"You won’t fucking hate me?”

“I fucking love you, Mick.” 

“I fucking hate Lisa. She’s a bitch.” said Mick. 

“I know babe. It really is okay to tell me no I will listen to you."

Mickey smiles as Ian snuggles closer to his boyfriend. Mickey from there on told Ian no alot. It was okay.


End file.
